Of Ghost Pirates and Curses
by Sushiobsessedwriter
Summary: Kara is a member of the Navy Guard, her job being Elizabeth Swan's bodyguard. When these two meet Capt. Jack Sparrow their world is turned upside down, Elizabeth is captured and Kara must choose between the job she loves or her fascination for pirates, and more specifically her fascination for Jack. Will, Kara and Jack band together to save Elizabeth. Discalimer: I do not own POTC
1. Chapter 1

That was not the first time Kara found herself on the floor. The wood beneath her was mildly damp, the air more so from the festering fog. It reminded her of the dense fog that constantly encompassed England. The railing against her back dug in all the wrong places but it was either the deck's railing of the ridge covered wallpaper that decorated the interior of the ship. The galleon below was beautiful and powerful and she felt the strength of the wood as it pushed through the water at a steady pace; her eyes fluttered open for the briefest moment. There she sat, her legs crossed in front of her and her arms behind her head as she stretched. The only thing ruining her relaxation was the damned fog that stuck to her hair and clothes. She frowned as her shirt stuck to her back and she opened her eyes once more to stare up at the Governor's daughter, Miss Elizabeth Swan, who was four years younger at the age of twelve.

The younger girl had dirty blonde hair formed into large ringlets, her face was covered in freckles and she wore a powder blue dress, that which signified her higher status than Kara and many of the crew. Kara couldn't help but shove her own dark locks away from her face as she looked at Elizabeth. She had been assigned to the Governor's household a month after she was accepted into the guard unit after months of persuasion. The men in the unit were gob-smacked that she even entertained the idea but once she proved her worth, the only thing that stood in her way was the fact she was female. It was only after Governor Swan stepped forward and demanded she take the role of his daughter's protector did the men admit her into their unit.

A small smile lifted Kara's lips as she thought of James Norrington's face when the Governor informed him of the situation. The Lieutenant was five years older than herself and she supposed he was good-looking and also fun to talk to when he was not busy commanding a ship, or working with his men, or talking with the Governor; maybe he was not the greatest conversationalist but Kara knew he was good at his job and cared for both the Governor and his daughter.

"... Drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a Pirate's life for me," Elizabeth's sweet voice filtered through the air.

She scoffed at the young girl's choice of song and folded her arms over her chest, but not before a sweep of the deck. Mr Gibbs strode toward them, his brows furrowed but one hand laid slack in his pocket, his other at his side so Kara let him be, not bothering to make a scene against one of the crew members. She only encountered Mr Gibbs once she boarded the ship, and all she knew was that he was a plump man who was very aware of his surroundings despite the flask that hung on his belt. She was brought from her thoughts to watch Elizabeth whirl around to face Mr Gibbs who seemed less than enthused. Perhaps she ought to have made a scene.

"Careful Missy, cursed pirates sail these waters; you don't want to bring them down on us, do ya?"

Elizabeth looked concerned but far from frightened as the man leaned forward. Kara took that as her queue to stand up and watch from a more respectable height. Norrington and the Governor stood a few feet away, just in sight of her peripheral vision and she couldn't help but sigh. Nobody on the ship wore a smile or semblance of happiness: only frowns and furrowed brows. Her frown only deepened when Norrington scolded Mr Gibbs for his warning. She thought it was a fair warning, knowing none of the men aboard would be able to take on the pirates no matter what they believed. Plus, it's bad luck to sing about pirates, a fact that Mr Gibbs gladly told the Lieutenant. Said Lieutenant turned his face to look at her, his eyes tired but filled with authority as he narrowed them. She smirked at him but returned her attention to Mr Gibbs.

She knew Norrington meant well, at least when it came to his men. That was why he kept such a close eye on her, his knowledge of her old affiliations causing his guard to be up and a sharp eye kept on her. He scanned her for a moment: the uniform the Navy gifted her was slightly too big, her hair was pulled behind her in a braid but loose strands stuck to her face. She was shorter than he was but not dramatically so. The sword that hung at her side matched his own, an offering of peace; despite the offering he didn't entirely trust her, not yet at least. She was skilled with a sword and followed orders remarkably well, a model Naval Guard, but there was something behind her dark blue eyes that she knew made him wary.

Next to the Lieutenant she noticed Gibbs began to walk away, muttering about miniature women and how they were ad luck.

"Mr Gibbs," Kara called out with a smirk, "I believe that rum is more bad luck for a person than any woman, big or small."

He did not bother to turn around but began spouting profanities as walked further away. A chuckle escaped Kara and Elizabeth smiled warmly at her. However, both Norrington and the Governor did not seem impressed. Elizabeth, noticing the tension between the adults and her best friend, held her hands behind her back and took a step forward.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate."

Norrington made his way close to her, Kara's own feet moving closer.

"Think again Miss Swan, vile and dissolute creatures the lot of them," Kara watched the man through narrowed eyes, "I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves, a short drop and a sudden stop," as he spoke he glanced down at Elizabeth.

Though he was talking to Elizabeth Kara knew that he was trying to place a dig at her. Old affiliations be damned, she was a member of the King's Navy and he should recognise that. Her frustration dissipated as the blonde girl looked at her in bewilderment. Kara shrugged and used her neck tie as a noose and stuck her tongue out. A gasp echoed across the deck as Elizabeth stared at Norrington in horror. It was at that moment that the Governor stepped in. He was worried about the subject matter and as silly as Kara thought that sounded she refrained from uttering a comment against him. With the same thought, Norrington apologised and walked away dutifully. Yet, instead of walking away as he did, Kara leaned her forearms on the helm of the ship and stared at the never-ending fog.

"Actually I find it all fascinating."

"Yes, that's what concerns me."

Kara snorted into her palm as she stifled her laughter. Some days she regretted telling Elizabeth all ates and haunted ships but the intrigue and joy on her face made Kara's chest fill with warmth so they began to share theories and stories with one another, each revolving around swashbuckling crews. Unfortunately, Kara had to keep her mouth shut about such topics lest she be removed from her position and put on the streets or sent back to her family in England. She remembered the day she told Elizabeth about her run-in with a real-life pirates, the poor girl nearly had a fit from excitement. It was in her father's casino that she met the First-mate of a magnificent ship. She remembered running out the door and instead of meeting the outside she collided with a solid body. She apologised, but he ruffled her hair and told her not to worry, he even offered her an apple. His face remains a fuzzy memory to her but she could remember the abnormally large hat that sat atop his head and the monkey on his shoulder. Kara smiled at the memory but her thoughts were broken by Elizabeth's frightened yell.

"Look, there's a boy, a boy in the water!"

Kara and most of the crew rushed to the starboard side where Elizabeth stood and stared into the water, followed by Norrington's yell of "man overboard!" True enough, a boy around Elizabeth's age lied flat on a slap of wood, his clothes and hair soaked. He was light and from where she stood, Kara couldn't tell if he was breathing. Norrington was barking orders and everyone sprang into action whilst Kara kept a firm arm in front of Elizabeth. She guided her slowly from the edge and from where they stood they had a perfect view of the men lowering the boy to the deck.

"He's still breathing," Norrington stated.

Kara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked down at Elizabeth. She was still trying to glimpse more of the boy's face which made Kara curious herself. All they could see through the circle of men was a mop of brown hair.

"Mary mother of god," Gibbs breathed.

At that utterance everyone rushed to the railing only to be met with a disaster. Elizabeth stood still next to her and Kara's eyes widened. Gibbs was as shocked as she was and she slowly glanced up at the older man. She could feel Norrington behind her as he watched the fire engulf what was left of what appeared o be a merchant ship. Debris was scattered below them, some of it on fire and some not but she knew what created the scene in front of them and it made her heartbeat increase.

"What happened here?" The Governor sounded calm.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed," Norrington replied.

She slowly shook her head, it wasn't just the powder magazine and he knew it. Her heart remained at an accelerated pace and her hand automatically made its way to her sword. She opened her mouth to disagree but Mr Gibbs beat her to it.

"Lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it. P-"

"Pirates," Kara interrupted.

The Governor laughed nervously and disagreed, claiming she had no proof. She shook her head again. She didn't need proof, she had her gut feeling and by the look on Mr Gibb's face that feeling was exactly right. It was only at that moment that Kara realised Elizabeth wandered away from the fiery scene and over to the unconscious boy. She kept her distance from the young girl and simply watched. She ignored Norrington as he stormed past her yelling more orders. At that point in time Kara was only interested in what was about to unfolded before her. The crew worked frantically around her and the Governor spoke quickly to Elizabeth. She caught a few words such as "you" and "accompany" so when the wig-wearing man looked over his shoulder to nod her way, she nodded back and walked over to where they stood. The boy was lifted from the deck and carried over to a less crowded area. Elizabeth followed but Kara remained at the Governor's side. His face fell to a frown as he watche dhis daughter.

"Sir, why are the men gathering in a boat?"

He looked at her slowly and blinked as if seeing her for the first time.

"To search the wreckage I presume. Miss Warrison, watch after my daughter, please."

With those words he walked over to the other members of the crew discussing who knows what.

"Yes Sir," she whispered after him.

Her eyes drifted to Elizabeth and tilted her head to the side as the blonde's hand stroked hair from the pale boy's face. Kara's body found itself leaned against the ship's mast, her ankles crossed. She continued to glance at the boat out amongst the debris but as soon as the boy gasped and gripped Elizabeth's wrist in his hand her attention was stolen. With a large step, Kara was closer to the two of them.

"It's okay, " Elizabeth soothed, "my name is Elizabeth Swan."

"W-Will Turner."

"I'm watching over you , Will."

Kara raised an eyebrow at how well she handled the strange encounter. Will Turner huh? Sounded like a normal name, and his accent revealed himself to be of English descent but he was anything but normal if the medallion around his neck was anything to go by. Elizabeth seemed to think the same as she tore it from his neck and muttered exactly what Kara though, "you're a... Pirate." The boy fell unconscious moments ago and Kara only hoped he hadn't died.

"Has he said anything?"

As fast as lightning Elizabeth whirled around and hid the amulet behind her back. Kara smirked. The blonde told the Lieutenant the boy's name and rushed out an explanation: it was all he said. Norrington commanded a few crew members take him below which was executed immediately. With that Kara steered Elizabeth back to where they originally rested and stared beyond the helm. Elizabeth stared at the medallion. The older girl's eyes widened at how intricate the design on the coin was, recognition lingering in the back of her mind.

"That was a smart move," she commented.

"You aren't going to tell, are you?"

Kara barked out a laugh and shook her head. Her arms rested on the railing once more. She was going to suggest she take responsibility of the medallion but the look in her friend's eyes stopped that thought short. Also, if it so happened that she was found with the medallion her post would be ripped form under her. Elizabeth was painfully fascinated by pirates, just as she was, and the way she protected the boy despite having no idea who he was said everything she needed to know. Therefore, she kept her mouth shut and smiled instead. Elizabeth stood at her side, both of them staring out at the fog which was broken by the forming of a dark figure... the firgure of a ship with torn, black sails. Kara stood straighter as she pulled herself closer to the rail. Her breath caught at the sight. Teh ship sailed away from them but it was clear as day. Elizabeth gasped and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as Kara glanced behind them to check if anyone else had witnessed the phenomenon. When they both looked back the ship was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth woke with a start, her eyes bursting open after what felt like little-to-no sleep. The lamp o n her nightstand had been lit, and previously so by the brightness of the flame. The blonde woman sat up in her bed and glanced behind her. Snoozing amongst her pillows was her best friend, confidant and personal guard: Kara. Her hair was sprawled around her face and shoulders, a lot longer than her sixteen year old self, and her legs had gotten longer. Her arms folded across her chest, full cheeks pressed into the pillow. She wore a modified version of the Navy uniform: charcoal, fitted trousers, shin-high boots that laced up all the way, a white shirt she rolled to her elbows and strips of fabric covered her right wrist, each different widths and lengths; the red coat of the British soldiers lay folded on the end of the bed along with her sword and pistol. Despite her other weapons not being on her person, the hilt of a small dagger peaked out the top of her boot.

Elizabeth smiled down at her before swinging her legs out of bed to grab the lamp and walk over to her chest pf drawers. She glanced back at Kara before flipping the compartment beneath the letters. She winced at the noise and once again glanced back at Kara. The dust covered utem that took her interest was lifted from the drawer and into the light. She handled the medallion with such care it was as though it was the most important thing in the world.

"You know," Kara's voice sounded, "if being silent was your intention, you weren't veery successful Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth could hear the smirk in her voice and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead of turning around like she wanted, she stood in front of the mirror and clipped the medallion around her neck. She took a moment to look at her reflection: her hair was a lot longer than when she first arrived in Port Royal and she lost her 'baby fat'. Her shoulders and waist slimmed and her freckles faded to small, barely noticible dots on her face. She truly felt like and adult, like she could do anything. She flicked her eyes to Kara to not only scold her for calling her 'Miss' but also for nearly giving her a heart attack. As Kara was about to open her mouth the door took the brunt of loud knocks.

Teh Governor's voice called through and both women sprung into action. Elizabeth leaped for her long day-gown whilst Kara strapped on her weapons and donned her uniform jacket. As Elizabeth struggled with her clothes Kara picked up the chair which had fallen in their struggle. With a quick nod from Kara, Elizabeth shoved the medallion into her gown and called for her father to enter.

"Oh, still in bed at this hour, it's a beautful day."

The maid and lady-in-waiting rushed past both females, drew back the curtains and opened the windows. Kara smiled at the sight before her, never used to the bright sunshine and the sight of ships around and in the port. Port Royal was the most beautiful place Kara had ever seen and the palm trees only made it all the better. She was so engrossed in the view that she missed the knowing look from Elizabeth and the half-hearted, frustrated glare from the Governor. It was known by all the staff that Kara would sneak into Elizabeth's room at night whether it be for company or to protect the young-woman more closely, nobody knew; it was simply an unspoken rule that is was not to be mentioned. She knew the Governor did not truly mind and considering how close the two of them had gotten it would take more energy than he had to stop it happening.

"I have a gift for you," Governor Swan announced.

Kara stood back from the windows and into the shadows as she watched him reveal a beautiful new dress folded inside a large box. Elizabeth marvelled at the intricacy of the design and lifted it from the packaging.

"It's beautiful," she gasped.

"Isn't it?"

Elizabeth paused to look at her father, "may I enquire as to the occasion?"

Governor Swan's eyebrow lifted as he shifted on his feet. He looked mildly offended by the question and Kara narrowed her eyes.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?"

That question set a grin on Elizabeth's face before she scurried behind her changing screen. Kara stood dutifully on the outside with her hands clasped behind her back, her feet shoulder width apart. Governor Swan nodded her way but returned his attention to his daughter. The ladies in waiting followed Elizabeth behind the screen and proceeded to help her dress. It was as the night-clothes fell to the floor that the Governor took a breath and began to speak, "actually I um," he glanced nervously at Kara who raised an eyebrow at him but nothing, "I had hoped you would wear it for the ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

Kara couldn't help but stifle her short laugh. Oh, the Governor was a crafty man and it was poor Elizabeth that would bear the brunt of it. Kara made to answer but the cautious look on Governor Swan's face caused her to clamp her lips shut.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

Elizabeth popped her head from around the screen with a look of frustration.

"I knew it."

"Commodore, as he's about to become."

The pride in the Governor's voice would have made anyone feel glad to be spoke about in such a way but the thought of a long-winded promotion ceremony made Kara's head throb. Standing in the Caribbean heat watching a man wave a sword about and walk between a line of men did not appeal in the slightest. She'd much rather be guarding ships than watching that. However, by the encouraging look on the Governor's face, Kara knew she had to convince both herself and Elizabeth that it was worth it, and most of all, a possible glimpse into her future. Kara's promotion ceremony was less of a ceremony but rather Norrington, the Governor and a few friends having a meal and handing a patch over to her. She was currently a Lieutenant, the post that Norrington had acquired before they left England. She was hoping for Captain very soon and with Norrington climbing the ranks she might have her chance.

"I'm sure James would love to see you Elizabeth," she started, "he fancies you, you know. Besides, think of the food."

She knew that last statement was more for her benefit but there was no more objections from Elizabeth. That was until a gasp left her lips. Kara shifted to the side so she could see her friend and she could not help but laugh. There Elizabeth stood having her ribs crushed beneath a corset.

"Elizabeth? How's it coming?" The Governor's voice grew worried.

"It's difficult to say."

Elizabeth pressed a hand against her chest and Kara winced at the thought of her own chest getting pressed so closely to her spine. Kara took that moment to glance at the Governor who shifted on his feet, his brows furrowed and hands behind his back.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well women in London must have learned not to breathe," Kara muttered.

One of the staff came in seconds later to announce a visitor. The Governor dismissed himself with a nod and followed the obedient man downstairs. Kara debated going after them but the pleading look on Elizabeth's face told her to stay put. The longer Kara watched her friend the more she had to laugh. Elizabeth's expression went from pain to anger, to indignant but all Kara thought was how glad she was to be wearing her military uniform.

–

Finally Elizabeth was in her extravagant dress and ready to leave. Kara even cleaned herself up, straightened her uniform and pulled her hair back from her face. Both were presentable enough for the soon-to-be Commodore. However, when they reached the top of the stairs they did not expect to see William Turner smiling at the Governor. It was when Elizabeth's heels started to move down the stairs that both men noticed her. Kara smirked at the longing look in Will's eyes but didn't bother sending him a knowing look. She knew he was completely fixated on Elizabeth and when Elizabeth started to speak to him stating it was so good to see him, Kara thought the poor man was going to pass out.

Kara followed Elizabeth's quickened pace down the stairs until they reached Will.

"I had a dream about you last night," Kara nearly choked on her own spit whilst the Governor laughed it off, "about the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swan?"

Kara winced as Elizabeth's formal title slipped off his tongue. Yet, the smile stayed on her friend's face.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more Miss Swan, as always."

Oh dear. The smile fell from Elizabeth's face but the Governor's seemed to grow.

"There, you see, at least the boy has a sense of propriety."

The Governor ushered them out the door but not before Elizabeth slipped in a, "good day Mr Turner." Kara lagged behind, checking for any staff or the Governor's eye before smacking the blacksmith on the arm. He rubbed the spot where she most probably bruised him and sent her a look. She sent him a pointed look and tapped her temple as though to tell him to think before following her group out the door. She heard his footsteps follow them but she didn't turn around as she took her place across from Elizabeth in the carriage.

–

Kara was ready to fling herself from the fortress. It seemed like they had been there for hours, the hot sun baring down on them like some vengeful god. The drums only made her headache worse and as she looked at all the women wearing corsets and large dresses, she felt herself sweat even more. As she was a member of the Navy, and a trusted member of the Governor's household she stood upon the raised platform, facing the walkway formed by the other men. Where she stood she would flank Norrington's opposite side whilst the Governor would hand him the sword. Thankfully, there were no mishaps and the ceremony ran smoothly and thus was over in a reasonable time. Although, the look and the rapid fanning of Elizabeth's face made Kara realise that she may be the only one thinking it.

Everyone dispersed once the ceremony was finished and by that point Kara's stomach would not stop rumbling. She quickly checked on Elizabeth who looked sickly pale but assured her she was fine before finding the buffet table of food. It was not long after she had filled her stomach with Caribbean delicacies that she spotted Norrington -Commodore Norrington- whisking Elizabeth to the side. She imagined the conversation they were having and made a note to ask Elizabeth about the details later. She watched them from afar, rather like she did anytime Elizabeth was at a social event and sipped on what she assumed was expensive wine. In truth she did not really like the stuff, she only drank it when there was nothing else, and she needed to keep her hands and mouth busy lest she find the urge to start a fight with an arrogant aristocrat.

"Kara, can we have a moment?"

Sure enough the Governor was also watching the scene unfold, a more full glass of red in his hand.

"Of course, Governor Swan."

"This ceremony has forced me to think about many a thing," he turned his attention from his daughter to face her, "mainly how well you have been fulfilling your position."

Kara's eyes lit up and she stood a little straighter. She nodded for him to continue but as the Governor opened his mouth, Norrington's yell alerted them away from that conversation. The Commodore began to strip his jacket but his second-in-command pulled him away with a warning about the rocks. She did not bother dismissing herself before she rushed out of the fort and down a back alley toward the docks. She knew there were men on guard so she only hoped they had seen the fall so as to dive in after her. Her legs didn't seem to move fast enough as she raced toward the water.

The sky turned dark before she reached the nearest dock to the water which had the Dauntless moored to it. The men who were guarding the ship rushed to the end of the dock to where a stranger -not a military man- carried Elizabeth on his back. She ran forward to help, Elizabeth's body being gently lowered to the wood.

"Move!"

She shoved her subordinates out the way, sending them an exasperated look before pulling her knife from her boot and cutting open the corset. She knew Elizabeth looked pale but she didn't expect her to collapse. All the profanities she knew rushed through her head but when Elizabeth coughed up water she felt herself relax.

"Never would have thought of that," Murtogg -the larger man- stated.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," the stranger replied.

Kara examined the stranger: soaked dreadlocks, trinket adorned bandanna, filthy shirt, dark vest, matching trousers, two gold teeth and two beaded strands of hair hanging from his chin. He wasn't unattractive in the slightest but her attention was drawn from his looks when he questioned Elizabeth about the medallion. Elizabeth stared at Kara for a moment before the older woman shook her head so as not to cause a scene.

"On your feet."

A sword was thrust into the stranger's face, too close to Kara for her liking. She glared at the Commodore at his lack of respect for both her and the man who just saved his 'beloved's' life. Both the stranger and Kara stood slowly whilst the Governor helped Elizabeth to her feet, his jacket going over her shoulders. She pulled it close to her body and looked between Kara and her saviour.

"Commodore,would you be so kind as to get your men to stop pointing their damn swords at me?" Kara asked, sickly sweet.

Norrington did as she asked and she straightened her jacket. The stranger scanned her just as she did him and the confusion in his eyes was adamant whilst one main question hung in them: a woman is a member of the King's Navy? She raised an eyebrow at his stare and he removed it to look at the sword still pointed at his chest.

"Shoot him," the Governor demanded as he spotted Elizabeth's broken corset in the hands of one of the Guards who then pointed to the stranger.

"Father," Elizabeth scolded, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Kara stared at him in expectancy. She saw the confilction in his movements. So that the Commodore only had to focus on one thing Kara stared down all the men behind him and pointed at their swords. They lowered them nearly immediately. The stranger turned to both her and Elizabeth and placed his hands together and closed his eyes in thanks.

"I believe thanks are in order."

Kara felt as though hell had frozen over as Norrington held out his hand to the stranger. She wanted to ask if the Commodore was ill but thought better of it as she saw the stranger hesitate. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the stranger once more. He seemed relatively normal but there was definitely something about him that was off. Her suspicions were confirmed when the two men clasped hands and Norrington pulled up his sleeve. A 'P' was burnt into his forearm causing her eyes to widen.

"Have a run in with the East India Trading Company did we, _pirate_ ," Norrington spat the word, but not before he shot her a glance. The stranger seemed to notice but said nothing as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hang him."

"Gov-"

"Not a word, Lieutenant."

Norrington cut her off before she could object. She ground her teeth together as the Commodore held her I place with a fierce look. She felt everyone's eyes on her so she held her tongue, locking eyes with her boss, waiting for him to say more. Luckily, the Commodore requested irons. His hand moved further up the pirate's arm to reveal a tattoo.

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?"

Kara could practically feel Elizabeth's excitement from where she stood. _The_ Jack Sparrow was in touching distance and all Kara could do was watch as the Commodore stared at him like a foul rodent. She had heard stories about Jack Sparrow but she only believed a handful, reality setting in when she reached twenty that pirates were not heroes or people to be admired or fascinated by. They were the enemy. As she kept telling herself that, the fact Jack Sparrow was next her made her somehow feel... happy? No. Perhaps she was excited as Elizabeth but refused to believe it.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please Sir."

"I don't see your ship, Captain," Kara replied.

Elizabeth shifted behind her, probably confused as to why she was on the Commodore's side. Norrington also had the decency to look shocked. She sent him a short nod, telling him she had his back. She'd be damned if she lost her job now simply because a supposed legend was in her midst.

"I'm in the market," he turned to face her, "as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one."

Kara stared at Mullroy for a moment. He came to commandeer a ship and those two bafoons nearly let him. With a deep breath she watched as Murtogg handed Norrington Jack's effects. One by one Norrington inspected them all.

"No additional shots, nor powder; a compass that doesn't point north; and I half expected it to be made of wood."

The hurt look on Jack's face made Kara's heart ache but she piped up, "you are without doubt the worst pirate I ever heard of."

She knew Elizabeth was mad by the nudge to her calf but the proud glint in Norrington's eyes kept her arrogant stare in place. Then, in an equally arrogant move, he lifted his two pointers fingers between them.

"But you have heard of me."

Kara resisted a growl as Norrington pulled him over to where the irons were ready. She locked eyes with Jack who seemed to be staring at her with curiosity and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. She felt her heart rate speed up. Damn that pirate for coming to Port Royal. If he hadn't have come she wouldn't be feeling the mixed emotions. She had a job to do, she was King's Navy, pirates are the enemy, but there he stood, staring at her like she was a newly created rum and her morals flew out the window. With a look behind her to Elizabeth who was walking toward them , then at Norrington and then Jack, she rolled her eyes and braced herself.

"Commodore, I really must protest," Elizabeth stated.

Kara pushed herself forward as Elizabeth stood between Norrington and Jack. She moved Elizabeth to the side, shaking her head.

"Pirate or not this man saved her life," Kara continued, her eyes moving from Elizabeth to the Commodore.

The pride quickly left only to be replaced with his usual distrust along with... sadness? He stood closer to her, his body inches from her own.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness, Kara."

"But it seems enough to condemn him," Kara pointed out.

"Indeed."

The Commodore took a step back as he stared at her. It wasn't until Jack spoke again that Kara made to swear at him. Yet, her words were cut short by the chain across her throat. Everyone shot forward, even Norrington looked worried. Elizabeth's hands were across her mouth in shock and the Guards pointed their guns. Kara's eyes widened as they aimed directly for her but the Governor called them off immediately. Jack hid behind her, his head lowered to her shoulder height and she wished she hand't dropped her knife on the dock or else she could be out of this mess in an instant.

"I knew you'd warm up to me."

Jack's breath was hot in her ear and her head was forced backwards as he pulled a little tighter on the chain.

"Commodore Norrington my affects please," he demanded, "and my hat," he added as though it were an afterthought.

Norrington hesitated, his jaw set and his eyes harsh. For a moment Kara thought he was going to let Jack kill her. Luckily Jack seemed to break him out of his daze and the Commodore was handed the pirate's affects.

"Kara, it is Kara isn't it?"

"It's Lieutenant Warrison."

"Well, Lieutenant if you'd be so kind, come come dear we don't have all day."

It took her a moment to realise what he meant when the affects were placed in her hands. She was impressed by the weight of the sword and the decrotive detail on the compass. Yet, she was suddenly finding herself breathing more heavily, her air supply diminishing little by little as his face was closer to her ear. Jack grabbed the gun so as to point it at her head. He spun her around, their eyes connecting for a moment. His other wrist was draped lazily over her shoulder, so much so that she debated slipping out of his hold. The repercussions of that far outweighed the advantages though so she simply stared at him.

"Now if you'd be really kind."

That stare turned into disgust and outrage as she clipped on his compass, his hooded eyes following her movements. She then slipped her right arm above them to place the hat on his head, pushing it down so it wouldn't fall off. She sent another glare before moving on to clasping his sword around his waist. She had to admit, even though he was a pirate and holding her captive, he was beyond good looking. Her first assessment didn't really do him justice. Her arms wrapped around him as she pulled the leather strap for his gun across his back only to connect it to his belt; she tightened the belt as tight as she could, pulling on his waist sharply.

"Easy on the goods darling."

She heard herself snarly before finishing her job. Looking up at him once more.

"You're despicable."

His face moved closer to hers, his trinkets moving with him. His arms were still over her shoulders and she knew she was going to miss the heat radiating between their bodies. Maybe she needed professional help.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your lady's life, you saved mine, we're square."

With one last look in her eyes he spun her around, the gun still pointed at temple and his other hand resting against her neck.

"Gentleman," he addressed the men, "milady," Elizabeth, "Lieutenant," he whispered extremely close to Kara's ear, "you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain. Jack. Sparrow."

On the last word he released her and pushed her toward the men. Whilst he was speaking he walked backwards toward the other end of the dock and whilst the men tried to catch Kara and steady her, Jack grabbed onto the rope behind him and kicked the object holding it in place. Men fell into the broken dock caused by the fallen cannon. Elizabeth was tightly pressed between the Governor and Norrington whilst Kara stood in front of her, Norrington's other hand gripping the back of her jacket.

"Now will you shoot him?!"

"Open fire!"

The men began to shoot at Jack as he swung quite high up. Kara cursed herself for not keeping hold of the dagger, for not making sure Elizabeth was truly alright before talking to the Governor. Oh no, there was no way she was going to get that promotion now. She squeezed her eyes shut as she thought of living on the streets or going back to England. That had been her permanent worry. She could not leave the Caribbean or be homeless. It just wasn't the life she wanted.

The men rushed after Jack, leaving Elizabeth and the Governor as Kara followed Norrington. They stopped to watch the men line up their guns once more, shooting at the moving figure, barely missing civilians.

"Lieutenant, Mr Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows, I would hate for him to miss it."

Kara stared at him for a moment, expecting him to scold her, fire her or say anything other than that. Yet, she didn't question it as she ordered her men to search the town.


End file.
